kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 2: Hungering for Some Games
Episode 2. Yay. Part One ACF: Hey Redsox. What'cha doin? Isabella: Grr... Mochlum: Hey Redsox... I'm reading... A BOOK! *snigger* BWAHAHA *snigger* Redsox: Shhhhhh! I'm almost done with Catching Fire! Wait a minute! 3 HOURS LATER Redsox: (finishes) O_O Oh no..... what if Panem is real? What if they drop fireboms on us like with District 12? What if THE WHOLE CONTIDENT REBELS AND STARTS A HUGE BLOODY WAR????? (starts panicking) ACF: Red, there was somethings wrong in that sentence. One, the only enemy out there is Justin Bieber and those teens. Two, Panem is not real. And three, the bad guys have no fire bombs. Bob: And the war is over. ACF: ...What Bob said. Mochlum: No its not! An girl that looked like a man with wavy hair told me! ACF: I mean the BAD part of the war. Redsox: YOU MEAN THE DARK DAYS ARE REAL??? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs to corner) ACF: Ugh.'' (facepalms)'' Part Two ACF: Look, Red. Panem is not real. Maybe in another dimension, but not here. MissingNo: Yeah. Many things are real, like dinosaurs and sawnik the hedgehog and bigfoot, but not Panem. Redsox: O RLY? Just look outside! JUST CHECK TO SEE IF, oh I don't know, A GIANT COUNTRY WITH AN EVIL PRESIDENT, OR AN ARENA WITH KIDS FIGHTING TO TEH DEATH ARE THERE!!!!!!!! ACF: (Sigh) This is gonna take awhile. MissingNo: ACF, can't we just slap some sense into him? You know, take out the emergency axe we never use... ACF: NO! But I can use my mallet....Or my anvil... MissingNo: Or you can use the anvil with a mallet taped onto it. I made it last week with the last of our tape. I call it... the Manvil! See, an anvil with a mallet on it... heh. ACF: Okie. (Pulls random rope, and a Manvil falls on Redsox's head) MissingNo: Okay, told you it would work. Now we just gotta- ~hears footsteps approach the bunker~ Redsox:........ Ugh..... Is that...... Katniss? MissingNo: *grabs Redsox* Oh, shut up, "Peeta Mellark". ACF: Besides, that's Buttercup with the pizza. Buttercup: Here's the pizza you guys wanted. Everyone: YAY! MissingNo: *pushes past everybody* OOH! What is it, what is it?! (opens box) Darn, it's pepperoni. I'm going to take a nap. Redsox: (faints) (7 HOURS LATER....) ????: Is he alright? ACF: Yeah, he's been like this all day. Redsox: (wakes up) Ugh.... O_O Katniss? ????: Yeah, what's up? Redsox: I knew. (faints) Katniss: I'll.... Be on my way... (leaves) A day later MissingNo: Dangit! How many times can I slap him with a frozen fish before he wakes up?! ACF: IDK. Let me try (gets mallet out and hits Red with it 9000 times) MissingNo: Try the manvil. ACF: Okie (pulls random rope and Manvil hits Redsox's head) MissingNo: We'll need to get the dubstep music. Redsox: (wakes up) AHHH! Not dubstep!!!! And why does my face smell fishy??? (glares at MissingNo) MissingNo: Sorry. I couldn't eat it, so... ACF: Are you back to normal yet? We gotta end the episode. Redsox: Yeah, this whole "I'm right" is pretty boring now, so can we just skip to teh song? ACF: Yeah. Your'e back. Bubbles: Come on guys. We have to finish the episode. ACF: Yeah were coming. Narrator: And so, everything is back to normal....I guess. (Everyone sings It's Gonna Be Fine) END! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker episodes Category:Hunger Games episodes Category:Season 1